Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watch to be worn by a person to tell the time of day, and more particularly, a watch to be worn by a person who needs to be reminded of special times to do special tasks which otherwise might be forgotten. This invention is particularly suitable for children.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There is no known prior art especially related to this invention. Of course, there are wrist watches and pocket watches to be carried by persons who need to be aware of the time as he moves through his daily tasks, but none of this prior art provides more than the date and time and perhaps an alarm to be set for any selected time the watch owner wishes to select.
The present invention is a watch (which may be worn on the wrist; hung around the neck,upper arm, or shoulder; carried in a pocket; or carried in any other way convenient for the wearer) and set to produce one or more alarms at selected times to remind the wearer to undertake a task at that time. The watch is especially useful in the training of children or forgetful persons to perform certain tasks at specified times of the day. The watch has a clear display of the date, time of day in minutes and seconds, and day of the week; and it has three or more alarms that are set to sound off at given times specified by a computer chip that is programmed to announce the time and perhaps include an appropriate brief message along with the time. It may be that in some instances,the three alarms will merely be two repeats of the first message so as to be sure that the first message is obeyed. In other instances the three alarms will provide three separate warnings of three successive tasks to be performed. In the case of children the first alarm might be an awakening call, the second alarm might be a reminder to brush ones teeth and the third alarm might be a call to breakfast. Obviously, a different chip might be used on the weekend to get the children to awaken and prepare for a day that does not include going to school. Chips can be prepared to accomodate any given set of times and dates and activities.